Matilha Uley
The Uley pack, most commonly known as the pack or Sam Uley's pack, is formed when Sam Uley first phased into a wolf, the occasion of his coming-of-age in the presence of the Olympic coven: a coven of vampires. Over time, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call and Jacob Black phased and Sam took responsibility for them. Their pack was later joined by Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara V, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. It was the resident pack before Jacob, Leah, and Seth broke away to form one of their own, which was later joined by Quil and Embry also broke away to join them, though they stayed in the movies. At the end of, the Uley pack was expanded by seven additional unnamed members. History The pack was formed in the year of 2004 when Sam Uley started phasing, becoming the first of the latest generation to activate his transformation, and later Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. To protect other people from harm, they are all forced to keep themselves at a distance to protect their mutual secret as well as avoiding unwanted transformations. Paul had the hardest time adjusting to the change due to his temperamental nature, which often set off his transformation. The wolves avert their first crisis, when they kill Laurent, who attempts to kill Bella for sustenance, and chase away Victoria. By now, there are five members in the pack: Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call and Jacob Black. Bella mistakes Sam for having forced Jacob into his group and murdering people in Forks and La Push, until Jacob tells her it was the work of a vampire and that they have been trying to stop the murders, and that their magical genes have been set off by the presence of vampires. When they later learn that Victoria is after Bella, the pack works to protect her and Charlie while chasing away Victoria The pack has grown to ten, with the addition of Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. When an unnamed nomad infiltrates Bella's house only to steal a red blouse with her scent, the Cullens suspect that someone is orchestrating a plan and form allegiance with the pack to protect Bella and Charlie. Hearing that an army of newborn vampires led by Victoria and Riley are on their way to Forks, Sam's pack agrees to co-operate with the Cullens against the army since the Denali coven refused to help them. The battle is a success, but Jacob ends up being the most injured at the end of the fight trying to save Leah from a hiding newborn. When the pack finds out about Bella's unexpected pregnancy, Sam worries about the threat her child will bring to the tribe and the town, and plans on a surprise attack to kill Bella and her baby, as well as the Cullen family. Jacob, however, refuses as he still harbors feelings for Bella. Sam tries to force him to obey, but Jacob (being the born Alpha) embraces his heritage and breaks away from the pack. His action splits the pack apart when Seth and Leah join him to protect Bella and the Cullen family. With three members less, Sam confides in the Quileute council and come to conclusion that they wait till Bella's baby is born to make their move. However, Jacob imprints on the baby, Renesmee Cullen as soon as she is born, and the wolves are forced to declare permanent peace with the Cullens to keep the two packs from warring each other. A few months later, Embry and Quil also join Jacob's pack, something they weren't able to do previously due to all the conflicts. During the Volturi's trial, the pack (which by now had grown to nine members) stands by the Cullens and their witnesses, ready to fight if a battle ensues. During this confrontation, they find out from Edward and Aro that they are not real werewolves, but a group of shape-shifters with the ability to turn into giant wolves. Members This pack consists of Sam Uley (Alpha), Jared Cameron (Beta), Paul Lahote (third-in-command), Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and by the end of Breaking Dawn seven more unnamed members. Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater run off when Sam decides to kill Bella and her unborn baby. Not wanting to fight his own kind during Renesmee's crisis, Sam declares a truce between the packs and decides to watch the Cullens until after she is born to decide if she is a threat or not. However, Jacob's imprinting on the baby forces Sam to re-evaluate his decision and permanently declare peace with the Cullens to prevent unwanted conflict. After the tension between the two packs resolved, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V leave to join Jacob's pack; however, they remain in the Uley pack in the movies. Paul is also the third-in-command. Past members Categoria:Matilha Uley